Jesse Pinkman
Jesse Bruce Pinkman aka "Cap'n Cook" is the partner of "Mr. White" in the meth trade and also one of his former high school students. Character History Jesse comes from an upper middle-class family, but was kicked out of his home, presumably because of his drug use. Jesse moved in with his Aunt Jenny, whom he took care of until her death from lung cancer and subsequently inherited her home. He has a much younger over-achieving brother with whom he gets along, despite their age difference and Jesse's reputation in the family. In fact, Jesse seems to emotionally connect with children in general and avoids exposing them to his own destructive behavior when possible. Jesse was, needless to say, a poor student in high school. Walt flunked him in his chemistry class, though he frequently wrote "Apply yourself!" on Jesse's graded test/quiz papers. Season 1 Jesse eventually found his way into the drug game, cooking and distributing meth under the alias "Captain Cook" with his partner Emilio. One day, while Jesse was having sex with a woman who lived next door to their base of operation, Hank and the DEA raided the location. Jesse barely managed to escape un-noticed by the agents, but not before being spotted by Walt, who was accompanying Hank as an observer. It wasn't hard for Walt to trace Jesse's license, which read "THECAPN." leading him to Jesse's house. Threatening to turn him over to his DEA brother-in-law, Walt blackmails Jesse into helping him also enter the illegal drug trade. Walt's plan was that he would use his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent "crystal" meth and Jesse would distribute it. Walt gives Jesse $7,000 to purchase an RV, which they turn into a rolling meth lab . Unsatisified with the small amounts of money the two make from peddling the meth themselves, Walt convinces Jesse that they need to find a distributer for their product, someone big. Jesse's friend, Skinny Pete, puts him in contact with Tuco, a powerful but psychotic local drug kingpin. The two begin to expand their operations by stealing a large drum of methylamine, enabling them to produce large quantities of meth for Tuco . Season 2 After killing one of his deputies, Tuco kidnaps Walter and Jesse, planning to take them to a superlab in Mexico where he can continue operation after the DEA raided his operation in Albuquerque . However, the two manage to incapacitate Tuco and escape . Jesse, unfortunately, was forced to leave behind his car as well as his "rainy day fund," his entire savings. Both were seized by Hank and the DEA. Realizing that it wouldn't be long before the cops would be after him, Jesse seeks help from his friend, Badger. They move the lab from Jesse's house back to the RV. The RV is subsequently towed away by Badger's cousin, Clovis, and stored on his lot for a $1,000 storage fee, which Jesse can only pay half of upfront. The next day, Jesse awakens to find his mother evicting him from his home, since his parents legally own the house and have discovered that he was cooking crystal meth in the basement. Unable to find a friend to stay with, he gets his remaining few belongings and his bike stolen as well, so he breaks into Clovis' lot and passes out in the RV . Jesse eventually tries to put himself back together. He gets a new car and finds a new apartment. The landlord, Jane, is a part-time tattoo-artist and also, as Jesse later finds out, a recovering addict. Living right next to Jesse in the same two-family building, it's not long before she and Jesse becomes romantically involved. Jane, however, tries to hide this relationship from her father, Donald, who is the property owner of their building. The death of his friend, Combo, sends Jesse spiraling into drug addiction, namely heroin, introduced to him by Jane . When Jane dies, Jesse blames himself for her death and descends further into a drug-fueled depression, but Walter is able to rescue Jesse and take him to a rehabilitation center where he is able to get clean . Season 3 Trivia *In the original pilot script, the character that would become Jesse was named "Marion Dupree." *Jesse's preferred brand of cigarettes are Parliaments. *He currently drives a beat down, red, 80s-era Toyota Tercel 4WD hatchback. *Along with Benjamin Linus on LOST, Jesse may be one of the most frequently beaten-up characters on TV. Category:Characters